


the monster inside - kylo ren

by kyloben10



Series: star wars fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloben10/pseuds/kyloben10
Summary: *imported from Wattpad*A slow-burn Kylo Ren/reader fic I wrote in summer last year. Set sometime after the Sequel Trilogy, when the Resistance has been replaced with another enemy.'He moved his hand, fingers splayed, up my body. The length from his thumb to his little finger spanned the width of my torso. His index finger trailed upwards across my chest and he began to trace aimless circles just below my collar bones. I could feel him breathing and I had to fight the urge to throw up.He then carefully brushed his hand further up, grazing the side of my neck, and slid his fingers behind my head. He leaned forward so his face was above mine. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and his fingers entangled with my hair.'___________NB - Unfortunately I do not own the Star Wars franchise, so the only parts of the story that are mine are my original characters and the plot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: star wars fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217384
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

The story begins in a galaxy where the Resistance and the Empire were exterminated long ago, closely followed by the extinction of the First Order. However, key members of each side survived to rebuild a smaller, more specialised version of the original force. 

While the Resistance attempted to build their troops on the planet Scondalr, they were too hasty. They were oblivious to the existence of the aggressive creatures native to the planet which led to their second defeat. 

The First Order, on the other hand, suffered fewer losses by keeping the nature of their survival quiet, and accepting help from no one. They rebuilt their empire to be based around a council of leaders rather than one supreme dictator, and eventually constructed the third in the series of Death Stars, yet instead of just one the system was comprised of four, equally powerful weapons.

The other side to the story, however, takes place on Dathemia, a successful trade and cultural planet. The people of this planet spend their days exchanging goods for money in lucrative trade, crafting, and expanding their empire. It is a new planet, with the current rulers the first and their lineage kept confidential. They wear sapphire to commemorate the peace caused by the fall of the two powers, ornamented by silver to represent their dedication to their craft. The capital is Naqor, where only the most trusted craftsmen, respected nobility and the royals of the planet live.

However, they are more powerful than anyone outside of Naqor realises.

Alena Almeida is the princess and sole heir of Dathemia, daughter of Tolas and Sena, the king and queen. She is seventeen, and has your skin tone, eye colour, hair colour, etc. (she looks exactly like you). Her parents own the entire empire which it is agreed that she will inherit when she turns eighteen. 

When she was a child, Tolas and Sena began noticing that Alena displayed tendencies which were unlike children of the same age. Often she would be excluded by the children of the nobility because of this. It was only when she reached her teenage years that they began to realise that she possessed a power that would make her a very useful tool for a developing country, especially in the trade they were so recognised for.

____________


	2. i preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nb - this chapter is in the perspective of kylo ren.

I woke in the morning to a notice from my control panel that there would be a council held in 10 minutes.

I threw on my trademark black armour with a groan, pulled on my leather boots and slid on my helmet. Finally, I gave the offending control panel a glare and left my room to head to the council room. The monochrome surroundings of the corridors with their burnished white and black metal were much more refreshing. Several officers and stormtroopers greeted me as I brushed past and I acknowledged most with a curt nod. 

After what felt like hours of walking, I reached the meeting room where the council was to take place. All eyes turned to me as I walked in - I was the last to arrive. Sat at the table were my three fellow councilmen. The jury for the council sat in chairs arranged in a semicircle around the main podium.

The way the council works is that each meeting consists of debating followed by a majority-wins decision from the jury. The debate is always introduced by Senator Ruana as he is the longest serving councilman, and the introduction is followed by only one round of debating. There is no time for fooling around in the New Order - we refuse to make the same mistakes as the original Empire. If you believe your plan is good enough you will be able to fight for it in one round.

Over the time that I've been involved in the Imperial War Council I've had a chance to really get to know my competition. After all - I've been a member for the second longest period of time. 

The longest-serving councilman is Senator Danison Ruana. Although he's served for over 40 years, his age and history with the Empire is double that number. I would be intimidated by his experience if it wasn't for the fact that every idea he put forward wasn't so backdated. He never wins the vote because every plan he devises has either been tried before or is so ridiculous that no one would consider it. Nevertheless, he remains on the council due to the strength of his family name and his demonstration of his loyalty to the Empire through his lengthy service.

The most forgiving and benevolent member of the council has to be Thessa Mastigar. She is controversial among the jury for putting forward the plans which are most kind to the subject. She believes that since peace is prevalent now due to the fall of the powers we should strive to keep it that way. Often her plans involve jeopardising the resources of the New Order in order to do this but on the occasion that she wins she always makes it work. She's strong minded, persuasive and popular with the majority of the jury.

Telo Halcyon is the council member who is closest to my age, but he was a lower level stormtrooper until he was recognised in the battle with the Resistance for his bravery and resourcefulness in battle. He was one of the few stormtroopers which survived the fall of the powers and was promoted to General soon after, following the disappearance of Hux. Telo is notorious among the jury and his fellow councilmen for backing only the cruelest plans, which more often than not involve killing everyone in sight, due to the uncontrollable thirst for blood that war gave him. 

This can be problematic when there's someone you want to protect.

And then there's me, Kylo Ren. My plans might not always be the kindest or the cruelest but I hold the middle ground. The fact that I am not drawn to extreme benevolence or extreme cruelty just for the sake of it makes me the most powerful person in the room. I have no values to stick to apart from the sustenance of the New Order, so I can tailor my plans to appeal to the crowd. For this reason I win the most often out of any of the councillors.

Suddenly, a notice resonated from the huge speakers above the podium - 'The council will commence in 2 minutes.'

As always, I was ready.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, this chapter has a second part (hence it doesn't seem completely finished) but I'm trying to post it in chunks so it's more manageable. see you soon!


	3. ii decision

A notice resonated from the huge speakers above the podium - 'The council will commence in 2 minutes.'

As always, I was ready.

____________

The room quietens naturally as the crowd sense the beginning of the council. The jury assemble their notes and the less experienced lean forward in anticipation. As always, the first to speak is Ruana. 

I look over to him. He stands slowly from his seat, crippled with age and fatigue. Old fool.

Senator Ruana reaches the podium and begins fiddling with the microphone. I don't understand why the New Order keep him in charge. If bloodline matters so much, theoretically I shouldn't even be here.

The Senator begins the introduction to the speech. 'We are gathered here today', he ventures. 'To discuss potential trade affairs with the people of the planet Dathemia, namely the capital, Naqor. Dathemia is an up-and-coming planet, a new but very successful culture. They have reached out to us to schedule a connection to discuss procedures involved with the trade. We want to trade resources with them, as the metal they have and the fuel that they source would be very valuable to us. The weapons we could construct with this metal, of course, would be used in a defensive situation due to the fall of the Resistance three years ago. As we have no offensive priorities at the moment, we have an abundance of resources and credits, which is why we would be able to afford to offer the Dathemians something in return.'

The Senator then continues with his plan. 'In my view, we should accept the offer of metal from the Dathemians, and offer them our men in return. You can never have too much metal and too many weapons, as if we are attacked they would prove useful in rebuilding parts of the Death Stars if necessary, and exterminating the threat. The metal would allow us to add to our resources on Nareobis as well. This is my plan.'

Ruana makes his way back to his chair and sits down heavily, an expression of peace, almost ecstasy on his face. Does he really think that will be enough for him to win the vote?

Next comes Thessa, the kindest member of the council. Of course, her suggestion is to build bridges with the Dathemians, and to establish a proper trade union and alliance with them. 'It is at no expense to us', she says. 'If we help this up-and-coming empire, we will be respected by them and their neighbours and once they are more powerful we can utilise their resources in the same way.'

The cruelest, most stubborn member of the council, Telo Halcryon, comes before me. 'In the way I see it, any loss of resource to a weak planet is a waste of time. The Dathemians have no army that we know of; they are weaponsmiths. This ambition will cost us. Where do you think these people will be in 20 years? Pioneers of the galaxy? Supreme Leaders of all of space?' he scoffs. 'They'll still be making weapons, in their humble little chocolate box village, away from the rest of civilisation. They will never pay us back. Instead, I vote that we should send them droids of our own creation, containing powerful bombs, to 'help with the craft'. Once they arrive, they will be able to be detonated using a remote which will be here, in the Death Stars. When the planet has been destroyed, we can send a fleet in to salvage what we can, and we may even be able to collect more of the metal from the ore in the rock. This is the only way we can ensure that we benefit and make a profit out of this deal. They cannot be trusted.'

Telo stares daggers at the room, daring anyone to contradict him, then stalks back to his chair at the edge of the podium. His plan has potential, but there's one tiny flaw - how can he prove that the Dathemians will not pay us back? And even more significantly, what if the Dathemians are more powerful than they say they are? We cannot afford to be defeated again.

It's my turn now. I walk confidently up to the podium, my cape flowing behind me, and address the crowd.

'All of you will already know this, but I am Kylo Ren. This is my idea.' 

I tell them about my plan to go forward with the trade with Dathemia, and how we should trade our resources, that we have in abundance, for their metal. However, what the other candidates do not know is that it is rumoured that the princess of Dathemia is force sensitive. 'If we strike a deal with the people of Dathemia,' I explain. 'The princess could be very useful to us. There aren't many force sensitive beings out there any more. If the people of Dathemia do not stay true to their promise, we can decide what to do with the girl accordingly. This is the plan which is most beneficial to the Order without being needlessly violent.'

I hazard a glance at Telo. He snarls, his disgust clearly displayed on his face. I walk back to my seat to the sound of applause from the crowd. The debate is over. Only the voting remains.

Senator Ruana makes his way slowly back up to the platform. His beady, shrewd eyes survey the crowd. The results come in onto the holocron at the podium and he looks down at them.

'There are... 24 jury members in favour of my plan. 72 in favour of Thessa's. 23 in favour of Telo. And... the remaining 81... are in favour of the plan of Kylo Ren.' He returns to his seat once more, ever so slightly disgruntled. 

I won the majority vote, yet again. I'm confident this plan will succeed, and secure the best possible outcome for the Empire. No one can see it, but I'm smiling underneath the helmet.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fanfic. i've finally decided where i am going with the story and i think it's really exciting so i'm super happy about that, but just bear with me for the next couple of chapters - i promise Kylo and Alena will be introduced soon... ;)


	4. iii volitation

I won the majority vote, yet again. I'm confident this plan will succeed, and secure the best possible outcome for the Empire. No one can see it, but I'm smiling underneath the helmet.

____________

I brush out of the council hall as soon as the meeting has finished. There's no point wasting time, especially when you're dealing with an exclusive trade agreement which the other party could pull out of at any time.

I'm heading to the aircraft hangar. I've been told, albeit reluctantly and with a tone dripping with malice, by Telo that there is a fleet waiting there for me and my pilots to fly immediately. I hope for his sake that it's true.

As I stride into the hangar, the pilots disperse from where they were talking in a huddle and scuttle towards their ships. They begin to perform the final checks they should have been doing before I arrived.

Telo walks towards me with a scowl. I mentally prepare myself to resist impaling him for the next few minutes. 

'You leave in five minutes.' He says curtly. 'You should get in your ship now or else you might not be able to catch up'.

As punishment for his little outburst, I slip inside his mind. It's a trick I've known since childhood - even if there's no need for interrogation, it has an infamous tendency to make the subject very uncomfortable. Telo glares at me defiantly, attempting to resist the rummaging of my intangible fingers. Child. I've used the trick on him before and as long as he lives I don't think I'll be in any danger of forgetting it.

I turn away and walk to my own personal ship, chuckling under my breath. We leave in only a few minutes and the fleet will expect me to lead. I swing myself into the ship and shut the door behind me. I don't trust anyone else enough to have a co-pilot.

I flip the switches along the left side of the control panel and press the buttons along the right, and the ship whirs into life. Through the dark tinted glass of the screen I can see the other pilots inside their ships doing the same.

Up ahead the flight control stormtroopers are signalling for us to move. It's now or never. I flip the brake off, slam the ignition and we're out. In open space.

It's been a while since I've felt this free.

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! bit of a short one but the last one took years and I want the story to move on! hope you're enjoying the story - see ya later alligators :)


	5. iv negotiation

Up ahead the flight control stormtroopers are signalling for us to move. It's now or never. I flip the brake off, slam the ignition and we're out. In open space.

It's been a while since I've felt this free.

____________

The journey was uneventful.

I spent the whole time wondering what the planet would be like. I've spent the last three years of my life inside the Death Stars so I'd jump at the potential to have any sort of adventure or mission. 

Now that the time had come, I thought that if it's even remotely boring I would be sorely disappointed.

As we neared the surface of the planet, I could see little villages, mainly hamlets and farming estates, increasing with size as we drew closer to the capital. I began to wonder if Telo was right - does this planet really have the means to trade with something as big as the New Order?

Just as I received the notification that we would land in one minute, we passed over a border, and my view was temporarily obscured by a cloud.

When we emerged, I saw the most beautiful city I'd ever seen. 

There was a huge sapphire palace in the centre of the city, surrounded by a ring of houses and marketplaces constructed with a similar material mixed with silver. Further back the houses became more and more basic, but it did not come across as rudimentary as I'd feared, instead it added to the charm and authenticity.

We landed in a field full of agricultural machinery and a few transportation vehicles, with the crystalline palace directly ahead. As I turned off the engine and prepared to leave the ship I could see a welcoming party approaching. 

As far as I could tell, the two people walking at the front must be the King and Queen. They were dressed in elegant clothes of the same sapphire and silver colours as the buildings I had seen from my ship. The King, Tolas, had a weathered face with kind eyes but a look of stoic apprehension, and was dressed in a sapphire tunic and trousers with a silver crown. Queen Sena had tight lips and an unsettlingly piercing stare, and wore a sapphire and iron tiara upon her dark, straight hair.

Surrounding them were a legion of silent bodyguards and soldiers, dressed in white. I silently dragged my eyes up and down the line, looking for-

A young girl, a few years my junior, standing at the end of the line. Her boredom apparent, her distaste written in the lines of her face, the curves of the pout on her lips. The scowl on her face did her no justice, but she was enthralling nonetheless. She wore the same style of clothes as her parents, but her choice of outfit was more refined and practical. 

And yet, if I were someone else, I could have skimmed over her and continued down the line, searching on for someone I wouldn't find. No. There was something there. A pull, in the force - I sensed it. A connection drawing me to her. It was captivating. It took all of my efforts to focus instead on the welcoming ceremony being led in honour of me.

I forced my attention back to the royals. They were saying something about the trade deal but I couldn't think straight. I could feel her stare boring into me, her icy, ethereal fingers teasing the edges of my mind -

'Enough.' I barked, down this newly formed connection line I could feel in the force. I chanced a look at her and saw a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

'I will stop when I like, Master'. she teased.

The princess.

However, as well as the connection from the girl I could feel another force, a more sinister one, winding its way past my head, dragging up power from the deepest, most nefarious areas of the force.

Alena.

Something was wrong.

There's something-

A sudden explosion of power, released from the direction of the royals, knocked me off my feet.

Thinking quickly, I summoned a force shield to protect myself from the brunt of the blast, shrapnel and bits of earth flying inches from my head, then rose to my feet again. Alena. Where was she? She could not be allowed to escape.

After several minutes of panicked searching, I saw her across the field, through the haze of smoke, coughing but seemingly otherwise unharmed. She must have used a force shield as well. Clever girl.

I made my way across the bombsite to her and grasped her arm tightly. 'We have to get out of here. Whatever that was, it was aimed at me, and if I'm going I'm taking you with me. This was an attack on the New Order by your people. You must take responsibility for the actions of your planet.'

Her eyes grew wide, her face a picture of confusion. I glanced around the field once more. It was covered in the corpses of her people as well as my soldiers. This revelation soon morphed her features to fury and she thrashed against my grip, but I was determined that she would not disobey. Surely the hardships that training this girl would involve could not compare to the power she could bring the New Order?

I shook off my doubts and led her steadfastly to the ship.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! this chapter is not as good as i would have liked it to be (writer's block, you know how it is) but i'm happy that the plot has finally started moving. i wrote like 3 chapters today so i probably won't write one tomorrow but i'll see you when i next write :)


	6. v extraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nb - this chapter is in the perspective of alena.

Her eyes grew wide, her face the picture of confusion. Although this soon morphed her features to fury and she thrashed against my grip I was determined that she would not disobey. Surely the hardships that training this girl would involve could not compare to the power she could bring the New Order?

I shook off my doubts and led her steadfastly to the ship.

____________

What in Exegol is happening here? 

When I was woken this morning to the news that troops from the New Order were on their way, and that we, the royals, were expected to appear at a welcoming ceremony in their honour, I did not expect it to end like this. 

Once I had dressed in my azure ceremonial clothes, I was unnecessarily escorted by the guards down to the West landing ground. As we walked past the enormous glass windows overlooking the kingdom I could see the black ships of the Order landing one by one into the designated field.

A few minutes later we were in the field conducting the ceremony, when I locked eyes with a tall man dressed predominantly in black leather. He stood a pace ahead of the other soldiers so I assumed he was the important one. His silken, unkempt black hair fell beside his eyes, which were a piercing black colour which, when they fell upon me, made me feel hollow inside. He held a black mask with silver streaks against his hip, and there was a small dark column strapped to his waist. 

Welcome to Dathemia, your lordship, I thought to myself sarcastically.

But it wasn't the same as the dismissal I usually gave to visitors of Dathemia. I'm not sure that it was his appearance that drew me to him. There was something there - I could feel that abhorrent force inside me twisting, constructing some sort of connection between us. A bridge from my thoughts to his. I felt a pull to him even though I knew he was just as disgusting as I was.

I had a feeling that he could sense this connection too. He glanced at me condescendingly from across the field, prompting me to think that he was somehow able to hear my thoughts. My suspicions were confirmed when he sent back a reply, which I could hear as clearly in my head as if it was my own voice. I'd previously thought that was impossible, but then my own power had been surprising me a lot lately.

Meanwhile, my parents continued to conduct the welcoming rites. However, for whatever reason I could not relax - something suddenly felt deeply wrong about the whole situation. I began to prepare myself for danger, feeling the faint crackling, seething which was burning at my fingertips when he reached out to me again through the bond.

Alena.

The same man in black was staring straight at me. I thought I saw a flash of panic cross his eyes, suspicion - a warning. He started moving towards me-

And then the explosion happened. Immediately followed by a bolt of energy from my own fingertips.

Everyone within a circumference of about a hundred metres was thrown backwards by the blast. Once the smoke subsided I doubled over, coughing it out of my lungs. How was I not dead? The blast came from right beside me. Unless... I'd used my powers to shield myself. Of course.

I surveyed the field around me, taking in the damage. It didn't look good. I could see lifeless bodies strewn, prostrate, across the field. I could pick out a few of our soldiers, but it had looked like the New Order's soldiers had suffered the most fatalities. 

However, there was something profoundly off about the scene. Although so many soldiers had been killed, I couldn't see evidence of any kind of actual bomb. That meant it must have been something else - a pulsation of another kind of energy.

Oh no, I thought, gradually comprehending what had happened. Someone else here can use the force. Even worse, it looked more and more likely that the assailant was from our planet.

Suddenly, I remembered that seconds before the blast I'd been connected with the apparent leader of the New Order. I scanned the carnage once more in search of the dark-haired man. My eyes landed on him. He was about ten metres away from me but gaining distance quickly, a scowl marring his features. 

He grabbed my arm violently and began to tug me in the direction of his ship. My mouth fell open in shock, but my expression quickly hardened to anger. What was he doing taking me away? I had done nothing!

When we neared the ship he started saying something about how the blast was clearly an attack on his forces by ours, and that I had to be held accountable for the actions of my people. I struggled against his grip, anticipating that this would be my last chance to escape. If we took off I knew it would be game over.

My efforts were futile. His grip was like iron and when we reached the ship he threw me inside, onto a leather chair facing the back of the ship. Resisting the urge to retch, I climbed reluctantly into a sitting position and took in my surroundings. I was sitting in an Imperial ship, but it looked much bigger than usual, with more controls than the others I'd seen in my little experience with this kind of vehicle.

I've been sitting in the ship for a while now, thinking over the events of the last few hours. Everything in the ship is black, except for the green and red buttons and controls lining the sides of the ship and covering the control panel at the front. The leader from the field sits in a chair with his back to me - him facing the front, me looking despondently out the back of the ship. No one has spoken for the whole of the journey, except when he told me his name was Kylo Ren.

As I sit there staring into the abyss, a tear escapes from one of my eyes and begins to roll down my cheek, gaining speed as it passes my cheekbone. I make no attempt to wipe it away. I know I'll be tortured for information when we reach their base, and punished for the actions of my people collectively. I might not even survive the horrors I know they will force me to endure.

Right now, it's all about delaying the inevitable. I wait, biding my time until we pass close to a planet, flying far enough below the edge of its atmosphere to give me a chance of surviving. It's now or never.

In one motion, I twist around and flip as many switches on the walls and control panel as I can. I manage to tear out some of the buttons along the roof above me, and I kick the controls out by my feet. Kylo Ren turns around accusingly, surprise and fury etched in the lines of his face before frantically trying to restore the ship to the stable level it was flying at before my outburst. Immediately, lights flash red inside the ship.

As the ship hurtles to the surface of the planet, I wear a wan smile. This outcome is better than being tortured, anyway.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! so glad I finally finished this chapter as it's my longest yet, but all of the action made it so fun to write. I'm so excited now that I've finally introduced Alena and Kylo, though I'm not really sure they like each other that much yet :P


	7. vi isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nb - this chapter is in the perspective of alena.

In one motion, I twist around and flip as many switches on the walls and control panel as I can. I manage to tear out some of the buttons along the roof above me, and I kick the controls out by my feet. Kylo Ren turns around accusingly, surprise and fury etched in the lines of his face before frantically trying to restore the ship to the stable level it was flying at before my outburst. Immediately, lights flash red inside the ship.

As the ship hurtles to the surface of the planet, I wear a wan smile. This outcome is better than being tortured, anyway.

____________

I was confident in my decision to tamper with the ship's controls for about half a minute, but when the ship began to hurtle at speed towards the planet I realised that it might not have been my best plan.

In front of me I could see Kylo Ren desperately flipping switches, fiddling with the controls, his eyes searching for a way to slow our rapid descent. I could sense the conflict in his mind. I could feel his thoughts flitting between the belief that the situation was futile, the desire to destroy the control panel and anything else in close proximity, and the rationality in his mind, the determination to solve the problems I had so deliberately caused and restore the ship to normal functionality. The rationality miraculously seemed to prevail as he inspected the controls with assumed composure.

At this point I could see flames beginning to dart around the edges of the ship. They grew higher and higher as we shot towards the earth, making steady progress up the sides of the ship until it was completely engulfed with searing flame. I began to feel increasingly overwhelmed. I wasn't sure if it was the spinning of the ship or if it was inside my head, but the void around me became somehow both flat and intoxicating at the same time. I could feel myself losing control of my limbs and the world dimming before my eyes. I thought I saw a shadow at the control panel glance back with uncharacteristic concern and give a helpless, final scan of the control panel before what I could see went completely black.

____________

'With all due respect, Master Ren, it was foolish of you not to check the ship before you left.'

'I remind you not to disrespect me, General. The ship was perfectly fine before we left. We simply encountered a few... complications on the way back. After the treachery of the Dathemians and the loss of the majority of our fleet I think this setback is completely understandable.'

I had woken up about twenty minutes ago, but decided to keep quiet due to the conversation going on outside of the wooden structure where I was lying. It sounded like Kylo Ren was talking to a General from the New Order base on a holocron, discussing what to do about our current predicament. I tuned out his words for the moment. I found myself marvelling at my continued survival for the second time in one day. 

I was lying in a metal bed, entangled with supple cotton sheets. The clothes I was wearing for the ceremony in the morning were nowhere to be seen, and instead I was wearing a basic woven tunic and woollen shorts. They felt coarse against my skin and I found myself longing for the silken garments of a few hours before.

My eyes travelled across the dirt floor, examining the rustic wooden walls and ceiling above it with interest, until they landed on a metal chair in the corner. Draped across the chair were a black turtleneck, combat trousers and leather boots. I decided to go and get dressed - the clothes looked more comfortable and practical than what I was currently wearing anyway.

Tentatively I stepped out of the bed and walked barefoot towards the chair. I slid on the turtleneck, which fit comfortably, perfectly almost, against my sides. Next were the trousers and then the boots, which fit similarly, like a glove. 

Once I had finished dressing I made my way cautiously towards the door. Kylo Ren was still speaking into the holocron, but it seemed like he was reaching the end of a conversation with the General. He was wearing the mask he held in Dathemia yesterday so his emotions were harder to read, but I could hear from the cold and clipped tone of his voice that the General and him were not in agreement.

I had so many questions I needed to ask him about the events of the past 24 hours. Why was I taken? How did we survive the crash? What planet is this and why are we here?

I heard the General speak once more. 'We will send transports as soon as we can, but I'm sure you can understand that there is currently a larger threat we must face. The protection of the Death Stars must take priority over your little crash. We do not know what the Dathemians will do next, so we must be prepared to defend ourselves to the best of our ability. I'm sure you'll be kept updated by the staff here at the Death Stars and we will inform you when it is safe for us to send transport.'

And with that, the General disconnected from the holocron. 'Bastard.' I heard Kylo Ren growl, as he clipped the holocron roughly back onto his belt. As if just sensing me there, he turned around to find me standing in the wooden hut just behind him. 

'I am aware that you have questions. I have neither the time nor desire to answer them all. All I can tell you is that we are here because you decided to tamper with my ship, and it crashed on this planet, which you may or may not recall, since you were out cold.' His voice dripped with condescension. 'Until the transports arrive to take us back to the Death Stars where we can commence official training, you will be trained here, by me. You will do everything I tell you to do. If you try to escape you will be killed. We will begin training now, as I see you have already dressed.' He looked me once up and down, and then he walked briskly in the opposite direction, towards a clearing with a pile of training equipment on the grass. 'Follow me.' he ordered, over his shoulder.

Reluctantly, I did.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I literally had the inspiration for this plot line (the crash) as I was writing it and I'm psyched about where it's heading. It's exciting for me to write - I don't want to give too much away but Kylena (a perfect ship name I came up with) being alone on this planet gives them a lot of alone time... ;)


	8. vii actuation

He looked me once up and down, and then he walked briskly in the opposite direction, towards a clearing with a pile of training equipment on the grass. 'Follow me.' he ordered, over his shoulder.

Reluctantly, I did.

____________

'Again.' Kylo Ren demanded coldly, as he watched me carry out the complicated manoeuvre he had demonstrated to me what felt like hours ago.

I performed the move grudgingly, every part of my body aching in protest.

We had been training since the morning at this point, and all I had learnt was that if you couldn't do a move the first time, Kylo Ren would always make you repeat it until you could. It was the evening now and I was exhausted.

So far we had run across the plains of the planet, climbed trees, lifted logs in 'strengthening exercises' and practiced combat as we were still doing now. Well, by 'we' I mean I did the drills alone, with Kylo Ren watching me from a distance and correcting my apparently endless list of mistakes.

'That isn't good enough. Do it again.' he barked.

I completed the sequence once more, starting to lose my grip on the fake lightsaber in my hands. I could feel Kylo Ren's condescension boring into me.

We were training in a clearing, surrounded by oddly coloured trees, like sentinels, guarding the little wooden hut I was in before. I assumed this area was chosen because of the dirt floor, allowing more space to move, but I would have much preferred a soft landing for my countless falls during training. I stood about ten metres away from the pile of weapons that he had apparently laid out while I was unconscious, and he stood just out of reach of whatever weapon I was using, occasionally stepping in to correct my form.

The move we had been working on at the time was one of his own creation, a sequential combination of the moves he had taught me earlier in the day. It didn't matter how many times he flawlessly executed the move, my body would not function in the same fluid way he wanted it to. I began to get frustrated.

'I can't do it', I groaned, stabbing the lightsaber into the ground and taking a defiant step backwards. I internally refused to practice his stupid move any longer. I turned to my captor, daring him to challenge me. Kylo Ren looked me up and down disapprovingly, and then walked leisurely along the edge of the circle until he was standing behind me.

Suddenly, I began to feel his hands on my upper arms. No, it was more like a presence, solid and ethereal. It wasn't an entirely unwelcome sensation, but when I turned my head to look at him with confusion I saw that he was still metres away. The weight was sturdy on my shoulders, yet there was no one there. I realised with horror that he was using the force.

I tried to throw off the hands, but they were firm. 'Let me help you', he commanded from under the mask. I saw that there was no way to evade this - I couldn't move even if I'd wanted to - and I wanted to end the training as soon as possible, so I allowed the projection of his power to remain where it was.

At first he pushed my shoulders until I was bent towards the floor. Another force moved my right hand until it reached the lightsaber decoy stuck perpendicular to the ground and picked it up again. Then it pulled me up again, my spine rigid. Show off. I thought. I could have easily done that myself. He moved the hands down to mine and brought the hand holding the lightsaber back until my wrist angled it backwards behind me. 

Then, in one fluid motion, the lightsaber whipped from behind me, tracing a deadly loop around my body. I felt myself forced to turn in the opposite direction, ducking smoothly underneath the blade as it passed treacherously close to my head and then standing up once it had passed behind me to launch a kick at my opponent. The lightsaber switched hands behind me and I brought it above the training dummy, where the head would be. I was poised to kill and disgusted by it.

'Good'. I heard the mechanical voice say from behind me. Of course he thought it was good, it wasn't me doing it! 'We will continue this tomorrow. You may finish by taking this equipment back inside the hut. It will help you to build muscle.' I turned to catch him once again glancing at my weaker frame, making me squirm instantly. I could feel the triumphant smirk on his face even through that hideous mask. 

Although the muscles in my shoulders were burning, I did as he said. It took many trips as there were so many tools, and the distance was so long for my aching legs. Once every weapon had been carried back inside the hut I jammed them all into a closet on the wall. I stripped off my clothes with fatigue and placed them on the chair I'd found them on in the morning. When everything was complete I crawled into the bed at last.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! i'm so sorry this chapter was so late but it was the bank holiday weekend and i just couldn't think of where I wanted this chapter to go! i'm quite happy with the outcome as although it was in the name of training, i think we can all agree Kylo's actions were a little too intimate to hide his true intentions. see you next time for some serious tension between these two-


	9. viii intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !T/W SLIGHT ELEMENTS OF NON-CON!

Although the muscles in my shoulders were burning, I did as he said. It took many trips as there were so many tools, and the distance was so long for my aching legs. Once every weapon had been carried back inside the hut I jammed them all into a closet on the wall. I stripped off my clothes with fatigue and placed them on the chair I'd found them on in the morning. When everything was complete I crawled into the bed at last.

____________

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night to the darkened interior of the wooden hut. I blinked my eyes wearily and looked around the room.

Initially I couldn't tell what had woken me, but as I surveyed the room there was something off. The chair and wardrobe were still positioned as they were the previous night, and the bed didn't seem to have moved. Watching silently for a few more minutes, I eventually put my finger on it. I could feel another entity close by. A similar power to the one I had felt during training yesterday. 

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see the outline of a person standing beside the doorway. I began to panic. Kylo Ren's sleeping quarters were in a separate hut so I would be alone if I needed to fight - what if the creature in the corner was waiting to kill me?

The creature began to emerge from its position in the shadows, and began making its way slowly towards me. I tried to shrink up against the wall, away from its reach, but I discovered with dismay that I had been made immobile, temporarily paralysed by the power.

The figure stopped walking as it reached me, standing beside the foot of the bed. Looking at it more closely, it looked almost... humanoid.

'Alena', it said. My fear of attack was proved wrong, but I wasn't sure that this outcome was any better. As soon as he had spoken I realised it was Kylo Ren standing at my bed. I tried to move my lips to respond, to ask him some of the questions that were bubbling in my mind, but I soon found that my lips were sealed as well.

He reached hesitantly over to the table beside my bed and flicked on the lamp. In the dim light I could now see the outline of his body in the dark clothes he wore, and the silver accents which glinted against the black of his helmet.

Click. I realised he was taking off his helmet. This was only the second time I had seen him without it, the first being the welcoming ceremony. Although it was only a few days ago it felt like years since my abduction.

As he pulled the helmet over the top of his head with a mechanical whirr his dark hair spilled out and his brown eyes were revealed. He made direct eye contact with me, though I suspected he had been watching me continuously even with the mask on. The shine of the lamp gave his eyes alternating gazes of innocence and intensity that were truly unsettling.

He hazarded a few steps towards me. 'Alena', he repeated. The look of carnal hunger on his face paired with my immobility frightened me. He paused, then moved towards me and sat on the bed. He stared at the floor, and I could sense conflict in his mind. It frustrated me immensely that I couldn't tell what he was struggling with, and even more so that I didn't know how it would involve me. I still couldn't move anything and my fear was beginning to transcend into terror.

He stood up from the bed, and made eye contact with me once more. His eyes then travelled down to my prostrate body below. I could feel his eyes roaming up and down my figure, pausing on every flaw as if he was analysing them, in the same way he criticised my training earlier. There was an intimacy to it which both scared and disgusted me at the same time.

Suddenly, as if unable to control himself, he climbed effortlessly onto the bed beside me. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and gazed at my face experimentally. He moved one of his hands onto my stomach and I shut my eyes tightly. 

He moved his hand, fingers splayed, up my body. The length from his thumb to his little finger spanned the width of my torso. His index finger trailed upwards across my chest and he began to trace aimless circles just below my collar bones. I could feel him breathing heavily and I had to fight the urge to throw up.

He then carefully brushed his hand further up, grazing the side of my neck, and slid his fingers behind my head. He leaned forward so his face was above mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek and his fingers entangled with my hair. 

And then he stopped. After a few moments of him remaining in the same position, I dared to opened my eyes again to determine the reason for the pause. After examining his face I saw that his eyes had hardened and I could sense torment in his mind once more. He wouldn't look at me and suddenly he threw himself away from me, climbed off the bed and swiftly picked up his helmet. He walked back out of the door without another word.

At once I found myself able to move again. However, even though I was free of my paralysis, the sensation of being touched by someone like Kylo Ren made me feel sick once again. He had killed so many people, ruined so many lives and now harrassed me. If he hadn't stopped... My skin crawled and I knew I would not be able to sleep again that night. Staring into the empty room once again, I instead futilely attempted to decipher the confusion of moments before.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! I'm kinda undecided about this chapter and how it establishes both disgust and passion between our pair. it was ok to write if not a little bit awkward haha


	10. ix contumacy

At once I found myself able to move again. However, even though I was free of my paralysis, the sensation of being touched by someone like Kylo Ren made me feel sick once again. He had killed so many people, ruined so many lives and now almost violated me. If he hadn't stopped... My skin crawled and I knew I would not be able to sleep again that night. Staring into the empty room once again, I instead futilely attempted to decipher the confusion of moments before.

____________

Morning came eventually. I lay motionless, watching the gradual brightening of the world outside the window, the light probing over the tips of the hills in the distance. But even though I'd spent all night waiting for it to end I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I couldn't go outside and face the man I'd assumed would protect me, not violate me, and pretend that none of it had happened. I knew that I was technically a hostage under him but I suppose I thought that his temporary 'ownership' of me was a teacher-student relationship, a state of mind more than anything else.

However, after what happened last night, I was feeling more confused and disgusted than ever. It's not that I was averse to the idea of someone touching me - by now I was old enough to be comfortable, even inviting of the idea. It's more that I was disgusted that Kylo Ren had lurked in my room, then practically pounced on me and pleasured himself by touching my body. The utter lack of self control I noticed, along with the fact that he paralysed me in order to take what he wanted still frightened me twelve hours after I had experienced it.

Above all, my hatred towards him had reached a climax. Not only had he taken me from my family, my kingdom, my life, but now he had taken away my privacy, my self respect as well, and my trust. I should have never been so unguarded after we left my planet.

Moments of my training from when I was younger, still living on Dathemia, swam through my head. My parents had urgently instructed me never to trust anyone outside of Dathemia and to never tell them anything about the kingdom. I had listened with my youthful face grim, scrunched up in concentration, yet my willingness to please them was all for nothing. At the time it really mattered I had let my guard down.

I'm not sure what time it would've been when I caught sight of a note written on white parchment sitting on the chair, beside some neatly folded clothes. I shouldn't just sit in bed all day, I reasoned, and pulled myself up to my feet. I rubbed my eyes groggily, pushing my hair out of my eyes, and made my way dazedly over to the chair.

When I reached the square of paper, I picked it up gently and drew it towards my face to better read the words written on it. The script was an elegant, slanted scrawl, which seemed out of character if the scribe was the person I suspected. I strained my eyes to read the text. The note read: Meet me at training at 10am. You will find new training clothes on the chair beside this note. Do not be late. It was signed only as Kylo Ren.

Trailing my fingers aimlessly along the folds of the clothes beside the note, I realised that he was telling the truth. The clothes felt smooth and clean beneath my fingers and the fabric was different to yesterday's outfit. During this interlude I realised that in order to place the note into my room, Kylo Ren must have entered my room undetected for a second time. The thought filled me with renewed loathing.

I found myself pondering whether I should actually attend his stupid little training session. Of course he expected me to, but that thought made me even more determined to defy him. While the rational part of my mind said that training with him would allow me to become stronger, even learn and exploit his weaknesses, the part of me that remained furious about his treatment of me the previous night seemed to override any good sense left in me.

If I was smart about it, I could leave while Kylo Ren was distracted with assembling the tools for training. If I slipped away at the right time, it would take until 10am, the start of the training session, for him to realise something was amiss. The mental image of his inevitable reaction filled me with delight. I could see him charge into this hut, eyes blazing with anguish behind that veil of a mask, but by then I would be a distant memory. The idea of freedom, of perhaps reaching my planet again was unfathomably motivating.

I would leave right now and see how he liked it.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the table beside my bed to see that it read 9:37. If I was quick enough I could change and leave before Kylo Ren suspected a thing.

Even though the consequences of being caught were flitting like panicked insects trapped inside my head, I pushed them to the back of my mind. I was decided, and nothing could change my mind. I told myself that even the horrifying possibility of being caught was worth it for a chance at freedom.

I pulled on the clothes my supposed benefactor had left on the chair with increasing excitement. For once I was grateful for the monochrome colour scheme that the New Order seemed so fond of, from what I had seen so far. The black garments meant that I would be harder to spot in the tall grass beyond the training area, if it came to that. I would escape, I told myself. There was no other option.

The time was 9:41. I could still make it. My heart thumped with adrenaline and anticipation as I strode towards the door. I flung it open, but... found myself face to face with the very person I was trying to flee from.

Kylo Ren looked down upon me with a mixture of contempt and pity. I could feel his smirk behind the steel mask and my heart sank. And then I remembered - the connection in the force. He must have known what I was even thinking with no effort at all. On top of the violation of the previous night, I felt my mental privacy slipping away as well.

He was watching me through that mask still, seemingly enjoying seeing me squirm beneath his metallic gaze. He didn't look even remotely concerned about my plan to escape moments before - the idea seemed to give him more amusement than worry.

"So, Alena.' he drawled. 'Are you ready for training?'

____________


	11. x salvation

He was watching me through that mask still, seemingly enjoying seeing me squirm beneath his metallic gaze. He didn't look even remotely concerned about my plan to escape moments before - the idea seemed to give him more amusement than worry.

"So, Alena.' he drawled. 'Are you ready for training?'

____________

I was furious. Or was I? The events of the past few days had made it almost impossible for me to decipher what was happening, never mind how I felt about it. Was I angered at my forceful kidnapping, relieved that I was not injured in the slaughter that preceded it or upset at the loss of my family? The problem was that I had no way of knowing if my parents, or indeed if any of the population of my planet were even alive.

However, Kylo Ren was a strict teacher, and so despite how I was feeling, although my captor could inevitably sense it through the force link we shared, I was still forced to train everyday like clockwork, nevertheless.

Each morning I would be woken up at before sunrise in order to begin training as early as possible. The leniency he showed me on the morning after the crash was not extended to the remainder of our training time - in fact I seemed as if Kylo Ren was enforcing longer and harder training days in order to punish me for my uncoordinated escape attempt. At first, with every move the new training was absolute torture. I would swing real lightsabers, throw heavy parts of the ship and lift objects with my mind all day, so when at last I was allowed to retire at night I had no energy left, and immediately collapsed. I contemplated escape many times more, but I decided that considering the force link that had developed between me and Kylo Ren the idea would be futile. Even if I managed to escape, how would I survive? The planet was empty, and if I was that valuable to the New Order they would surely find me anyway.

However, despite my shaky start to training, after a while I gradually began to improve. The despondent head shakes I so frequently received from my mentor began to transition into curt nods, which, although, weren't particularly encouraging, they gave me the fiery sensation that I was finally serving a purpose, and my success made me feel less vulnerable. Although Kylo Ren was the one training me, I felt as if I would now be more likely to defend myself against him than I was before.

Once my initial fumbling carelessness had been overcome, I grew stronger and stronger without its inhibition. As I learnt and practiced more of the critical moves that made the soldiers of the New Order so infamously deadly, I quickly surpassed the calibre of an average stormtrooper. The curt nods evolved into silence, an expectation of success before a move had even been performed. Kylo Ren knew that I was now capable of replicating any move he demonstrated, and, through this mutual understanding of the combat he taught me, an underlying alliance was born. I began preparing for training each morning not because I feared for my life, but because I was increasingly eager to learn more. The combat training had unleashed a skill-set that I'd never encountered before, but it made me feel powerful, and I was interested to see how my new skills would be manifested.

Indeed, as I continued training, and as I became stronger, my endurance also improved. The long days of training which had exhausted me previously now only made a slight dent in my stamina. This meant that after each day of training I would automatically remain awake for a few hours, and with no alternative entertainment it eventually became difficult to pass the time. On one such evening I found myself sitting outside with my mentor. For a long time we watched the New Order base, mottled with starlight, pass across the horizon.

After a few minutes he began to talk to me. He explained that although the crash of our ship had been initiated by my futile attempt at escape, following his initial unsuccessful call with the General he had instructed the commanders at the New Order base not to send a rescue ship. This was because he had believed that a more isolated training environment would have been better for me, initially. However, now that I had improved significantly, he recommended that we relocate to the New Order base in order to develop my skills most effectively. Initially, I seethed at his implication that I used to be too weak to start my training at the New Order base itself, but I realised as he progressed that his motivations had been, in fact, driven by concern for me and, less detectably, benevolence. Although I could not forgive his initial treatment of me, the reasons behind his actions became more clear. In any case, I was glad to have some of my questions resolved, and although I tried to resist, I felt a small sense of pride at his reluctant praise.

As the New Order base reached the edge of my peripheral, he finished his explanation, stating that tomorrow morning the rescue ship he had ordered was scheduled to arrive the next morning. I was ordered to pack what little stuff I had and prepare to leave the planet behind early the next morning. On that note, he left the clearing where we had been sitting and began walking away from the buildings. I assumed that he needed to clear his head, and I could relate. I noticed that he now trusted me not to run away, and tried to suppress a small glow of satisfaction. Although I had learned so much there, I was glad to leave the planet.

The next morning the ship arrived. I had packed up my possessions along with the equipment we had managed to salvage from the crash. The pilot reached out of the ship to help me in, but I took no notice of his outstretched hand. I did not need the assistance of these lower-class soldiers. By going through Kylo Ren's rigorous training, I had become a merciless weapon of destruction. The only person on whom I could even slightly rely was Kylo Ren, and so everyone else was a potential enemy. I was ready for anything the New Order could throw at me, and now, at last, I would be able to fight back.


	12. xi alighting

The next morning the ship arrived. I had packed up my possessions along with the equipment we had managed to salvage from the crash. The pilot reached out of the ship to help me in, but I took no notice of his outstretched hand. I did not need the assistance of these lower-class soldiers. By going through Kylo Ren's rigorous training, I had become a merciless weapon of destruction. The only person on whom I could even slightly rely was Kylo Ren, and so everyone else was a potential enemy. I was ready for anything the New Order could throw at me, and now, at last, I would be able to fight back.

____________

Most of our journey to the New Order spaceship took place in silence. The two pilots sitting in the front of the ship were obscured from my view, separated from the two of us by an opaque screen made of polished black metal. In the passenger area at the back of the ship, I was sitting opposite Kylo Ren. He spent the whole journey toying with the lightsaber which was originally stored in the small canister hooked onto his belt. As I had nothing better to do, I passed the time staring at the glaring galaxies passing us by.

I had ensured that I put some thought into how my arrival at the New Order base would come across prior to our entrance. Having come directly from the nation which had just effectively declared war on the New Order, I would be guaranteed to make some enemies before I even arrived. However, I could not be complacent. My initial kidnapping by Kylo Ren, and my anticipated arrival gave me a reputation of vulnerability which I would have to discard immediately, or risk being taken advantage of by other New Order troops. Above all, I would have to demonstrate my loyalty to the New Order. Although I could not comprehend the reasons behind the attack from my people, I suspected that my mother had something to do with it. However, sitting on the fence in an environment like this could cost me my life - I had to be decisive or risk my life in the process.

At once the ship seemed to lurch through a darker wormhole, jolting me from my thought, and when we emerged I could see the New Order base at last. The four death cannons framing the shape were immediately apparent, providing vertices for the web of black tunnels that surrounded the inner sanctum in the centre. I assumed important councils would be held there, so it was likely that that was where I would be taken. As we approached I saw that the outer tunnels were etched with bulletproof windows, through which I could see New Order maintenance workers and stormtroopers bustling around like ants in a colony. We passed by this and came in to land through a gaping hatch in the base of the inner section, as I suspected.

The room we entered was biconcave, with a rounded platform for landing ships in the centre ringed with what I assumed were offices and storage containers filled with spare parts, with pathways branching off to various other parts of the spaceship. New Order workers swarmed around the edges, wearing similar uniforms to the ones I had seen outside, yet none emerged from the sea apart from the three, smartly dressed people which I noticed were standing beside our ship.

Kylo Ren, shaken from his thoughts by the landing of the ship, caught sight of the new arrivals momentarily before me. 'Those are the other senators,' he explained. 'Senator Thessa is on the left, followed by Senator Ruana in the centre, and that's Telo on the other end. They will tell you everything you need to know - I have some catching up to do with some of the combat staff.' Before I could inquire further, the door of the ship slid open and I was forced to properly acknowledge the people standing before me alone. As I emerged from the ship the woman on the left offered me a genuine smile, which I returned with a wary one of my own.

'Alena!', the Senator in the middle exclaimed. 'It's lovely to finally have you with us on the New Order base. We have been carefully monitoring your training on Nathlor and are impressed with your rapid improvement'. So, I thought, Kylo had not been entirely honest with me about the extent of our isolation. I don't know what I expected from a New Order general, though maybe he didn't know either...

Now, the woman on the right, Senator Thessa, interrupted. 'But you must be wondering who we are, dear. I'm Thessa, that's Ruana beside me and Telo is on the end. We are all Senators of the New Order, meaning that we run meetings and put forward plans to decide the future of the New Order. We're in the inner section of the Death Stars, which is where, according to the current circumstances, you'll remain for now. This area is the aircraft hangar, and if you'll follow me, I'd like to give you a tour of the remaining rooms that you will have access to.' And on that note, she began walking briskly in the direction of the main entrance, which seemed to consist of a broad spiral staircase leading up to the inner structure. Senator Ruana hobbled along behind with the aid of an obsidian cane, and Telo shot me a dismissive look before turning swiftly after him. With a look of reproach back at Kylo Ren, I followed.

The tour was fairly brief, as due to the danger my family now posed to the New Order, the freedom I was allowed was limited. I was shown the training area, the main offices, the location of the escape routes in case of a malfunction or emergency and the canteen, though I was told I would be taking meals privately. I smarted a little at this - it was as if the treachery of my family prevented me from being treated as trustworthy, and made me a volatile threat among the workers of the New Order. Finally, I was shown to my quarters, where I would remain for most of my time, when I was not in training. At this point, my company advised me to settle in, and send for a worker if I needed anything.

The room was both bare and lavish at the same time, if that's even possible. The monochrome colour scheme paired with the subtle notes of silver gilded at the corners of the ceiling and walls made the room feel like both a prison cell and a suite. Of course, it was nothing like my room on Dathemia, though I would rather forget everything about my planet for the time being. Perhaps a new style of decoration would help me to take my mind off the inevitable incoming war meetings against my family.

There was a mechanical door embedded in the wall opposite the bed that upon inspection I discovered led to a ebony-tiled bathroom. I felt exhausted from the journey and I had not had a proper bath since I left Dathemia, so my first thought was to do exactly that. I turned on the taps to a scalding heat and let the steam gently warm my face as the bath filled up.

When the bath was full, I pulled off my clothes and tentatively stepped into the bath. The searing temperature was like a warm embrace and within minutes I had fallen asleep.

____________


	13. xii accretion

There was a mechanical door embedded in the wall opposite the bed that upon inspection I discovered led to a ebony-tiled bathroom. I felt exhausted from the journey and I had not had a proper bath since I left Dathemia, so my first thought was to do exactly that. I turned on the taps to a scalding heat and let the steam gently warm my face as the bath filled up.

When the bath was full, I pulled off my clothes and tentatively stepped into the bath. The searing temperature was like a warm embrace and within minutes I had fallen asleep.

____________

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. My quarters had no windows, and of course we were in space so I would not be able to tell the time from looking outside anyway. The water surrounding me was now uncomfortably cold, so I assumed that I had been asleep for hours.

Having climbed out of the bath, I reached for one of the towels neatly folded beside the sink. Due to the fast pace of the day I had not had time to eat anything so I felt a throbbing hunger in the pit of my stomach. I would have to find something to eat before I went to bed.

As I dried myself, I tried to recall what Thessa had told me earlier in the day. I remembered her saying to call one of the New Order workers if I needed anything, but surely they would all be asleep at this time? I had no idea how to operate the control panel which I guessed would alert a worker, so that option was out of the picture. I knew where the canteen was from my tour, so I decided to just find some food myself. Having looked through the compartments of the cabinet in the corner of the room, I found a fresh set of clothes, which I pulled on before emerging into the corridor outside.

The monochrome colour scheme was distorting, and made it difficult to remember where each passage led. However, I remembered the canteen being along the corridor to the right of my room, so I travelled hesitantly in that direction.

After a few minutes of feeling my way along the walls, I came to what I recognised as my training room. A shaft of light spilled from the doorway and the mechanical door was ajar, and I found myself peering into the cavernous space.

In the centre of the room, to my surprise, I could see my mentor training alone. He had removed his helmet, which was resting on the floor beside him, and his previously concealed shock of ebony hair was coated with sweat. He seemed to be trying to perfect a complicated sequence, and I watched as he leapt, ducked, spun and thrust the lightsaber in his hand in quick succession. If carried out correctly, the move could disable an opponent in seconds. Every series seemed perfect to my inexperienced eyes, yet from his curses after he finished each move I gaged that he was unsatisfied.

I watched in reluctant awe for a few minutes as he perfected his technique. The grunts after every move began to transition into nods of satisfaction, and after a few of these he moved to another combination. At this point I drew away from the doorframe back into the shadows of the corridor, fearful of being seen.

I continued walking in the direction of the canteen, my mind now churning with thought. There was a certain intimacy, a vulnerability about watching his private training, while he was unaware of my presence. I began to consider that perhaps we were more similar than I originally thought.

____________


End file.
